Electronic devices such as computers can be controlled using computer mice and other input accessories. In virtual reality systems, force-feedback gloves can be used to control virtual objects. Cellular telephones may have touch screen displays and vibrators that are used to create haptic feedback in response to touch input.
Devices such as these may not be convenient for a user, may be cumbersome or uncomfortable, or may provide inadequate feedback.